Meglepő találkozás
by Lillia-hun
Summary: HP6 spoilert tartalmaz. A Voldemort elleni háború harmadik évében két ember találkozik egy börtöncellában. Kérek szépen kritikát!


**Meglepő találkozás**

A nehéz cellaajtó hirtelen kivágódott. Perselus Piton résnyire nyitotta a szemét. Jobban nem tudta a hirtelen beáradó erős fény miatt. Az ajtóban az egyik Weasleyt ismerte fel senkivel össze nem téveszthető vörös hajáról. Mellette Neville Longbottom állt. Két oldalról közrefogtak egy piszkos, véres és összekötözött nőt. Nem lehetett megállapítani, hogy támogatják, vagy vonszolják befelé.

Hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy vonszolják. Egyáltalán nem bántak vele kesztyűs kézzel. Alig távolodtak el egy méterrel az ajtótól, a földre lökték a foglyot, majd – Piton nem hitt a szemének – Longbottom kétszer erősen, méregből az oldalába rúgott. A nő alig nyekkent a fájdalomtól, nem nagyon lehetett magánál.

- Hülye ribanc! – köpött a fogolyra Ron Weasley, majd egy gyilkos pillantást küldve Piton felé, kiment a cellából. Az ajtóból még visszaszólt: - Tégy vele, amit akarsz, Piton. Bizonyára örömedet leled majd a társaságában. Ha kikészíted, talán szólok majd pár szót az érdekedben a Minisztériumban a csata után.

- Ha ugyan ez a kurva el nem vette az utolsó esélyünket is a győzelemre – suttogta megrendült arccal Longbottom, majd bezáródott utánuk az ajtó.

Piton feltápászkodott a priccsről, amin idáig feküdt. Már egy hónapja, hogy elfogták az aurorok. Azóta ebben a cellában rostokolt. Senki sem foglalkozott vele. Kapott enni és inni is, nem panaszkodhatott. Azt mondták, majd a végső csata után ítélik el Albus Dumbledore meggyilkolásáért és halálfaló tevékenységéért. Most egyszerűen nem értek rá vele foglalkozni. A Voldemort elleni csata harmadik évében végre eldőlni látszott a harc. Ha csak valami csoda nem történik, Harry Potter végre megöli Voldemortot, akinek halálfalói gyakorlatilag elfogytak az elmúlt három évben. Ő maga és az aurorok is gyakran végeztek eggyel-eggyel.

A cellában sötét volt. Éjjel nem volt semmi világítás, napközben egy magasan levő kicsi ablak engedett be némi friss levegőt és egy kis félhomályt.

Egy hónap alatt megismerte úgy a cellát, hogy gond nélkül odasétált a nő testéhez, aki nem mozdult, mióta bezáródott az ajtó. Letérdelt mellé, és kitapintotta a pulzusát. Gyengén, de vert. Piton megnyugodva visszament priccséhez, és lefeküdt. Majd reggel jobban szemügyre veszi új társát. Kíváncsivá tette Weasley és Longbottom dühe, és kétségbeesése, amit tapasztalt az előbb. Veszélyes lehet ez a nő, ha tettei a háború kimenetelét is befolyásolhatják. Vajon mit tehetett? És hogyhogy életben hagyták tette után? Nem sok foglyot ejtettek a háború alatt. Ő maga is örülhet, hogy él még. Amint eldől a csata, megölik. Ha Voldemort győz, talán nem. Talán.

Lassan újra elnyomta az álom.

--

Hajnalban ébredt fel. Első gondolata rögtön új cellatársa volt. Hiába, nem sok izgalmas történt vele mostanában.

Elment a cella túlsó végébe a „fürdőszobába", majd újra a lányra nézett. Olyan ismerősnek tűnt. Felvette a tegnapról maradt vizét és a lány mellé térdelt. Lemosta arcáról a rászáradt vért. Egy csúnya vágás volt a homlokán. A ruha alól kilátszó bőrén lila foltok tarkállottak. Látszólag jól megverték, mielőtt a cellába került. Az arcán levő karmolások női elkövetőre is utaltak. Haja kusza, tépett. Erről ismerte fel végül. A nő, aki előtte fekszik, Hermione Granger.

--

Hermione lassan tért magához. Nehezen jutottak eszébe az előző napon történtek. A tette, a leleplezés, társai először fájdalmas, majd dühös tekintete… az első ökölcsapás a testén… Ginnytől kapta… aztán a többiek… csoda, hogy életben maradt. De hol van?

A fájdalomtól reszketve lassan felemelte a fejét. Pillantása rögtön egy jéghideg, fekete szempárba fúródott, amely egyenesen rá meredt. Egy pillanatig nem tudta elszakítani tekintetét a szempártól, de aztán sikerült becsuknia a szemét. Pár pillanatig erőt gyűjtött, majd újra felnézett. Vele szemben a földön volt bájitaltan tanára, Perselus Piton ült. Ő bámulta hidegen, és leplezetlenül.

Szóval a börtönbe zárták. Rettegett volt tanáruk mellé. Kifinomult bosszú azért, amit tett. Bizonyára abban reménykednek, hogy Piton megöli őt is, és akkor nem nekik kell megtenni később. Szinte megkönnyebbült, hogy életének így lesz vége. Megtette, amit meg kellett tennie, tovább már nem szeretne élni. Sajnos van lelkiismerete, amely úgysem hagyja nyugodni. Minél előbb vége, annál jobb.

- Jó reggelt! – köszönt Piton. Nohát, milyen udvarias lett hirtelen!

- Jó reggelt! – válaszolt mégis, nyugodtan.

- Meglepő társaságot kaptam az éjjel – beszélt tovább a volt professzor. – Mióta megláttam magát, azon gondolkodom, miért zárták be ide mellém. Először arra gondoltam, kémkedni jött. Eljátssza, hogy ön is fogoly, és így akar információkat kiszedni belőlem. De aztán arra jutottam, hogy azt azért mégse. Ennyire nem lehetnek jó színészek, hogy félholtra verjék csak ezért. Szóval, mit tett? El sem tudom képzelni.

- Azért zártak be ide, hogy maga megöljön. Tessék, lásson hozzá. Nem fogok ellenkezni.

- Tessék? Tudtommal még a magam ura vagyok. Talán majd eldöntöm, hogy kit akarok megölni. Magát miért kéne? Mert rendszeresen bosszantott valamikor régen az óráimon? Az nem számít. Azóta már egy új világban élünk. Én nem vagyok professzor, maga sem diák többé. Én halálfaló vagyok. Megöltem Albus Dumbledore-t. Maga auror. Az elmúlt három évben sohasem harcoltunk egymás ellen. Miért kéne megölnöm?

- Mert… mert meg akarok halni – válaszolta Hermione halkan.

- Miért, Merlin szerelmére, mit tett?

- Én… már nem vagyok auror. Tegnap megöltem valakit. Talán ugyanazért, amiért maga megölte az igazgatót…

A cellában csend lett. Két ember nézett farkasszemet, akik eldobták a jövőjüket, mert ezt kellett tenniük. Ez a börtön életük utolsó állomása.

- Kit? – suttogta Piton.

- Én megöltem… Harry Pottert…

**Vége**


End file.
